Kakuzu and Hidan's love story
by Axelstarblade321
Summary: well this is mosly going to be about kakuzu and Hidan but there are other akatsuki members in it.o and btw  i cannot cuss in this so ill replace the dirty words with funny words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Love From Your Body.

''Hey kakuzu can we pleeeeease go to mc donalds, ill pay the diffrence c'mon''.''Hidan how many times do i have to tell yo i dont have the money!''.''Are you pullin my leg or what?''.''No but im about to''.''*Sigh* fine ill just ask kisame''.''Kisameeeeeee''.'' WHAT HIDAN''.''Jeez kisame i just wanted to ask you somthing''.''fine,what''.''Can i borrow some money''.''for what?''.''mc donalds''.''no im working on an experiment''.''ew thats like so...uh...man i usually have somthing to say''.''just take $5.00 alright''.''YAAAAAAAAAY''.''Get out now''.''Hey kakuzu can we go now i got the money from kisa-...WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A-A-A-A-A-A-A-OMFG''.''do you like it,i got it off of ebay''.''no i do not like it''.''its...just...EW.''o come hear hidan''.''no-no stop it!''.''shhhh its ok, ha i can make you feel good''.kakuzu whispered in hidans ear.''n-no i dont wana n-nhg''.''please just let me go''.hidan started striiping hidan down to the point where he screamed his lungs out.''hey if you dont stop moving im not gana go easy''.hidan started to sob.''i want to see you get on your knees and beg me to stop''.''no ill never give in''.o lord jashine please help me whipered to himself. So admiting he'll do , Hidan got on his knees and hoped this was going to end well.''Are you ready Hidan''?.Hidan just stood there on his knees looking down.''Hey , are you listening to me''!kakuzu shouted.''no''Hidans quietly saidhoping he didn't he waas out of herd violently grabed hidan's face to look like his cheeks were pressed together like he was making a fish's face.''You better do what i say or your gana get it,you here''!''Now suck me off untill i say to stop''!Hidan was scared,worried,he felt alone wondering if his god would help he did as he was told.

Hidan grabed a hold of kakuzu's 'hoo ha'(cannot say dirty words),and started to stroke him slowly. Kakuzu with full force slaped hidan accross the face and yelled to was about to ball out in tears, but held them back,_he was still a man not a crying little_ hidan started to lick the tip.(bet your still wondering what kakuzu was holding,huh).So as board as kakuzu was with the same pleasuring rutein,he pushed hidan to the was now laying on his back.''What in jashine's name are you doing''. to be countinued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Love From Your Body.

''Hey kakuzu can we pleeeeease go to mc donalds, ill pay the diffrence c'mon''.''Hidan how many times do i have to tell yo i dont have the money!''.''Are you pullin my leg or what?''.''No but im about to''.''*Sigh* fine ill just ask kisame''.''Kisameeeeeee''.'' WHAT HIDAN''.''Jeez kisame i just wanted to ask you somthing''.''fine,what''.''Can i borrow some money''.''for what?''.''mc donalds''.''no im working on an experiment''.''ew thats like so...uh...man i usually have somthing to say''.''just take $5.00 alright''.''YAAAAAAAAAY''.''Get out now''.''Hey kakuzu can we go now i got the money from kisa-...WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A-A-A-A-A-A-A-OMFG''.''do you like it,i got it off of ebay''.''no i do not like it''.''its...just...EW.''o come hear hidan''.''no-no stop it!''.''shhhh its ok, ha i can make you feel good''.kakuzu whispered in hidans ear.''n-no i dont wana n-nhg''.''please just let me go''.hidan started striiping hidan down to the point where he screamed his lungs out.''hey if you dont stop moving im not gana go easy''.hidan started to sob.''i want to see you get on your knees and beg me to stop''.''no ill never give in''.o lord jashine please help me whipered to himself. So admiting he'll do , Hidan got on his knees and hoped this was going to end well.''Are you ready Hidan''?.Hidan just stood there on his knees looking down.''Hey , are you listening to me''!kakuzu shouted.''no''Hidans quietly saidhoping he didn't he waas out of herd violently grabed hidan's face to look like his cheeks were pressed together like he was making a fish's face.''You better do what i say or your gana get it,you here''!''Now suck me off untill i say to stop''!Hidan was scared,worried,he felt alone wondering if his god would help he did as he was told.

Hidan grabed a hold of kakuzu's 'hoo ha'(cannot say dirty words),and started to stroke him slowly. Kakuzu with full force slaped hidan accross the face and yelled to was about to ball out in tears, but held them back,_he was still a man not a crying little_ hidan started to lick the tip.(bet your still wondering what kakuzu was holding,huh).So as board as kakuzu was with the same pleasuring rutein,he pushed hidan to the was now laying on his back.''What in jashine's name are you doing''. to be countinued...


End file.
